


I Think I've Lost My Mind

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's Lily Evans and James Potter's last year at Hogwarts, and there are plenty of things to endure; teachers piling on the homework, Head duties, the growing threat of Voldemort... not to mention the fact that James is still vying for poor Lily's affections. How will this tale unfold?





	1. Fit On the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I’m so used to just doing one-shots. So I hope you like it. I just _love_ this pairing and I have no idea why I’ve never written about them.

**I Think I’ve Lost My Mind**

**_Chapter One:_ ** _Fit On the Train_

“Don’t worry, mum, I’ll be fine. We _have_ done this before… six other times to be exact.”

“Oh, I know, dear. It’s just that this year is different. It’s your _last_ year here. And you’re Head Girl on top of it!”

“Which, by the way, we’re still beaming with pride over, sweetie.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“You have everything?”

“You asked me that last night, and I said yes. You also asked me that this morning, before we left, and I still said yes. As a matter of fact, you asked me _four other times_ on the way here and I said –“

“Oh, hush, child. I’m just making sure.”

“I know, mum. But actually, I think I left my wand on my dresser at home. If you don’t mind just whipping over there and nicking it for me –“

“Lily…”

“Only pulling her leg, dad.”

“Just… Be careful this year. After that _awful_ news about that man on the loose…”

“Mum, don’t worry! I’ve told you before; Hogwarts is the safest place in the entire Wizarding World. Everyone’s safe there, believe me. Plus, no one can beat Dumbledore. He’s amazing.”

“I know, dear. You talk so highly of him. It’s like we know him personally!”

“Oh! That’s the whistle, I have to go now. Mum, dad… I love you.”

“I love you too, Lily.”

“Make us proud, dear!”

“Of course…”

______________________________

Lily Evans, now safely aboard the Hogwarts Express, grabbed her trunk and owl cage, with her large barn owl, Briseis, sleeping soundly inside, and started her pursuit of her friends. Peeking through each compartment window, she finally found them in a compartment near the back of the train, giggling and gossiping about their summers. Dropping her trunk on the floor, she clutched the compartment door handle and wrenched it open. Particularly difficult, for it stuck in the frame, halfway open. Giving up, she squeezed through the small opening and saved her trunk from being trampled by a group of what looked like 2nd years.

“Oy! Slow down, would you? Some people are trying to walk here!”

Her outburst got the attention of her friend, Millie, who cut off her conversation with her other friend and finally addressed Lily. “Lily! When did you ge—“ She stopped short, eyebrows raised. “What are you doing on the floor?”

Lily suddenly jumped up and brushed off her robes, eliciting a small giggle from her other friend, Lucy. “I’ve decided on a nap. What do you _think_ I’m doing? The…” Lily sighed, admitting defeat. “The door got stuck and these… These kids just came from nowhere and almost stepped on Briseis.” She gestured weakly at the covered birdcage where, by the sounds of it, Briseis was still sleeping.

Millie smirked. “And you lived _through that?_ ”

Lily glared.

“Well, come on, then! Get your things and let’s talk!” Millie grabbed Lily’s trunk and chucked it in the above trunk compartment with surprising strength. Lily gazed at her friend questionably. She just shrugged.

“Lily,” Lucy smiled brightly and gestured for Lily to sit down in the seat across from her. “Summers are always so long. How was—“ She stopped suddenly, her face turning white.

“Lucy?” Mille and Lily both stood up abruptly and came to Lucy’s side. 

“What is it, Luce?” Lily grabbed her hand, squeezing softly.

Lucy took a few deep breaths and when her color returned to her olive skin, she smiled. “I’m fine. You two need to stop worrying about me so much.”

Millie gave Lily a short look, which didn’t go unnoticed by Lucy. “Girls, I’m fine. Really, I’m doing better –“

“What did the doctors say?”

Lucy stopped, gave Lily a hard stare, her soft demeanor disappearing in a flash. “I’m fine.” She repeated with a firmer voice. “Stop it.”

Lily and Millie let her go quickly, as though they were both scalded. Millie sniffed, running an impatient hand through her tight blonde curls. “Now it’s a crime to wonder if a friend is feeling all right?”

Lucy’s firm look softened, albeit only a bit. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Lily intervened. “We don’t need to talk about it.” Lucy smiled, her face showing the girls that she never wanted to talk about it in the first place.

“So,” Lucy started, “Head Girl, huh? That’s great, Lily. Me ‘n’ Mil knew you’d get it.”

“Speaking of, isn’t there a special compartment you’re supposed to go to?”

Lily jumped out of her seat for the second time and glanced at her watch. “Oh no! Oh no, I’m _late!_ Oh, what are they going to think of their new Head Girl now?” Lily grabbed her trunk and pulled out her school robes, thankfully nice and pressed already.

Millie rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Lil, you need to relax, all right? No one expects you to be punctual all the—“ At Lily’s glare, she shut up, mumbling to herself instead.

Lucy grinned. “They’re going to love you. You’ll be great. Tell us how it went when you come back, all right?”

Lily pinned her Head Girl badge to the front of her robes, all the while nodding vigorously at Lucy’s question. “Yes, yes, of course. How do I look?”

Millie cocked her head to the side, then the other. Then she stood up and circled her, all the while humming to herself. 

“Oh, stop it!” Lily grabbed her wand and pocketed it, then fled the compartment.

Millie smiled slowly; an almost baleful look in her eyes. “Five Knuts Lily doesn’t know who the new Head Boy is.”

Lucy shook her head. “What, with her running off so quickly like that? No bet. She has no idea.” She relaxed into her seat, playfully cuffing her friend on the knee. “Now, tell me more about this guy…”

______________________________

When Lily finally made it to the front of the train, where the Prefects’ Compartments resided, she approached the first door and threw it open. Expecting the door to stick like the one in the back of the train, she added extra force, which caused the door to slam open and roll back closed, before Lily had a chance to enter the compartment.

“I’m so sorry I’m la—ARGH!” The door slammed into her left arm, hard. In retaliation, she shoved the door back open, causing it to ricochet close again, this time hitting her foot.

“Bloody hell!” She exclaimed, opening the door once more and making sure it stayed open, using her non-injured arm to prop it. “What is _wrong_ with these bleeding doors?”

“If my new partner is done dancing with the compartment doors, we can continue with my speech.” This comment was followed by scattered chuckles.

Lily’s head shot up, causing sudden whiplash and blurred vision. She knew that voice. That awful, pompous, arrogant, big-headed voice would taunt her and torment her and _never leave her alone_ for four years.

When her vision cleared, she stared right into the eyes of James Potter, his Head Boy badge winking in the sunlight flowing from the windows, and his oh-so annoying trademark smirk aimed right at her.

______________________________

**A/N:** I know, I know! It’s started off like any other J/L fic, but I’ve got ideas and hopefully it won’t end up like any other J/L fic. Oh, and that little fit with Lily and the door? True story with me, just added it ‘cause it was too good to resist for her to make a fool of herself in front of her other peers, and James. *evil grin*

Oh, and Briseis? Just saw _Troy_ the other day.

R&R! Second chapter up soon. 


	2. Resigning

**_Chapter Two:_ ** _Resigning_

“Oy! Hold up, Evans!” James chased after Lily, keeping an eye on her while side-stepping younger Hogwarts students in the train hallway. Fed up, he stood up straight, ready to take over as Head Boy. “OY! All you lot! Stuff yourselves and your belongings in a compartment right now and stop polluting the damn walkway! Don’t have a compartment? FIND ONE!”

“POTTER!”

James smiled inwardly.

Lily, after most of the students quickly shoved themselves into empty compartments (some not-so empty), stomped up to James and shoved him into the window, which displayed the lovely scenery of Scotland. “Why must you be so pig-headed? You can’t just—just—“

“Stuttering for me already, Evans? I’m touched.”

“ARGH!” She gave him one final shove and stalked off.

“Oh _Liiilyyy...”_

She cringed, whipping around to glare at James, “ _What.”_ She ground out, the word not even a question on her lips.

“We still have a compartment full of Prefects, waiting for us to tell them what to do. Isn’t that what you’re so good at? Telling people what to do?”

“Oh, I’ll tell you what to do, James Potter…”

“Ah, ah… Why so hostile?”

Lily clenched and unclenched her hands, trying to count to ten in her head and _not_ trying to punch James in the face.

“That’s it. I’ve been with you for five minutes and already I’m going crazy. That’s _it!”_ Once again, she turned on her heel and stomped off.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m resigning!” She approached the front of the train and slowly peeked through compartment windows, as if doing this was against the rules, and her will.

“Well, you have to talk to McGonagall about that.” James sung out, swaying slightly on his feet and clearly enjoying the entire conversation.

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“Er… Is this a trick question?”

She whipped her head around, “What are you on about?”

James snorted, realization kicking on. “You—you think McGonagall’s on the _train?_ ” He burst out laughing, unable to keep it in.

Lily glared sharply, enough to cut glass. James quickly sobered up, a small twitch still evident in his lips.

“Er… None of the professors are on the train, Lil, didn’t you know that?”

“No I didn’t and don’t call me ‘Lil’!”

James raised his hands up in mock surrender, “Sheesh… Just being friendly, is all.”

“You? Friendly? HA! That’s a laugh.”

“Oy! Now who’s being pig-headed?”

“Did you just call me pig-headed?”

“No ma’am.” James’ trademark smirk returned to his face, the smirk that usually makes girls swoon, except for Lily. He ruffled his hair, leaning casually against the wall and studied the red-headed beauty. “You know, Evans, we’ve been talking for a while now, and I’ve just realized I haven’t asked you out yet.”

Lily made a show of gagging. James ignored it.

“Well, we _are_ going to have to spend a lot of time together this year. What with setting up Prefects’ patrolling schedules, and even our own patrols. Late at night, roaming the halls… alone…”

“Oh, shut it, will you!”

James smiled triumphantly, ruffling his hair once more. “I love getting a rise out of you. It’s so… easy.”

Lily smirked, “Oh, you think I’m easy?”

James faltered. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that—“

Lily stared, watching him squirm, and then smirked again. _Now_ that _was easy._

“What I meant was… you get _mad_ easy, that’s all I meant—“

“Oh, save it. I don’t care.”

James closed his mouth, thankful that he didn’t have to embarrass himself any longer.

“Oh, and Potter?”

James glanced down at her and started. She wasn’t _that_ close before, was she?

“Er… uh, yeah?”

“I hope you _do_ have a lot of fun patrolling the halls… late at night…”

He gulped. He knew there was something wrong here. Why was she so close? Why was she smiling like that? But he wasn’t thinking properly. His brain shut down the minute he got lost in those emerald eyes. _Damn those eyes._

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… You know why?”

“Er…”

“Because,” She reached up to straighten his Head Boy badge. He about died. “Iwon’t be there when you do!”

Her smile faded and she pushed him, once again, into the wall, an almost baleful smirk etched on her face. She let out a triumphant bark of laughter.

“Now who’s easy?”

______________________________

“ARGH!”

Millie and Lucy jumped at the sudden outburst from outside their compartment. “Er…”

Lily used both hands to open the door, this time with enough force to open it all the way and keep it there. “I can’t believe—“

“Lily, breathe.”

“But do you even _know–?_ ”

“Yes, we do, Lil.”

“You _knew–?”_

“Yes, Lily, sit down and breathe properly. You look like you ran a marathon.”

“Yeah, why’s your face so red?”

Lily finally sat down and buried her face in her hands; then resorted to balling them into fists and hitting herself on the forehead.

“Lily?” Lucy reached out towards Lily’s head, but Millie snatched it back.

“You better not, Luce, she’s dangerous at this stage, conflicted. Lily,” Millie questioned, using the toe of her foot to poke Lily’s thigh.

“Millie! Come on, don’t do that.”

“I’d rather not get a bloody face, Lucy. I mean, have you _seen_ her nails?”

“What did you mean by ‘conflicted’?”

“Huh?”

“You said she’d be conflicted.”

“Oh, Lily?” Millie became brave and gently grabbed Lily’s arms to stop her from causing more damage to her head. “Lils, sweetie, I’m sorry that you had to find out like that. But you _are_ conflicted aren’t you?”

Lily nodded sadly.

“You want to resign don’t you?”

Lily nodded again.

“Lily, no!” Lucy grabbed her friend’s hand and gently eased her head up so they could see her face. Her eyes were teary. “Lily…”

“He’s just so horrible. Horrible!”

“I know…”

“Oh, no you don’t, Luce! Everyone loves you! I bet Potter’s never annoyed you or poked fun at you!”

“Well, maybe not.”

Lily grunted, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“But that doesn’t mean you should resign! You can’t, Lily. You’ve been working for Head Girl for so long. You can’t just quit because James is the Head Boy.”

Millie nodded slowly, “Luce’s right, Lily. You’d be giving up everything you love.”

Lily covered her face again. Lucy sighed heavily.

“If you quit, James wins.”

Lily’s head shot up, almost clipping Millie in the face. “Oy!”

“You know I’m right, Lily. You can’t have him _win,_ can you? I mean, do you really want _James_ to be Head Boy? If you stay Head Girl, you have a chance to keep him in line. But if you resign… some other girl will become Head Girl and swoon at his feet, making his head inflate ten times bigger.”

Lily started biting her nails, staring blankly at Lucy. “He can’t win. I _won’t_ let him win.” Millie rolled her eyes. Lucy shot her a look.

“You two _must_ find a way to cooperate together. Who knows? Maybe he’ll… oh no, that’ll never happen.”

“What?” Lily barked.

Lucy chuckled slightly and shook her head. “I was about to say maybe he’ll _change,_ but that’s unthinkable.”

Lily’s eyes widened. “You know…”

“Yes, Lily?” Lucy had a small devilish smirk on her face.

Lily shot up, straightening her robes. “I have a meeting to attend. If you’ll excuse me…” She gently pushed past her friends and exited the compartment.

Millie stared after her before fixing her gaze on Lucy. “How did you–?” 

Lucy just sat back and flipped her jet-black hair behind her shoulders, smirking. “Easy, Lily _hates_ to lose, especially to James.” She fished inside her robes and pulled out a rather battered deck of cards. “Exploding Snap?”

______________________________

“Well, well. Look who decided to show up… late. Again.”

Lily glared at James and took her spot at the front of the Prefect’s Compartment. “I apologize for the way I behaved earlier. It won’t happen again.”

“Especially since you won’t be Head Girl for too long,” a nasty voice replied. 

Lily looked at the boy that voiced the comment, and rolled her eyes slightly. “Actually Lucius, I’m not going to resign. Which, I’m guessing Mr. Potter has been sharing with everyone.”

James’ smirk reappeared. “Hey, your words, not mine.”

“Well, if no one has anymore questions or comments, may we begin?”

James stood up from his seat. “Of course, before you begin, may I say something?”

Lily’s eyes narrowed. “Of course, Potter. You _are…_ Head Boy.” She ground out the last two words, as though they were painful to admit.

“Yes, I am dear Lily of the Valley. And as Head Boy, I’d like to say one thing. You’re all dismissed.”

“Wha—?” When all the other Prefects stood up from their seats, Lily rounded on James. “What are you _doing?_ ”

“Well, Lily dearest—“

“ _Don’t call me that!”_

But James continued on like he wasn’t interrupted. “While you were off, with your friends, most likely, crying from happiness about how you get to spend the whole year with Yours Truly, I ran the Prefects’ meeting for you.”

“You _ran—“_

“No need to thank me… verbally." He ruffles his hair once more. "But I wouldn’t mind a date, Evans. You know, since I did _such amazing_ work.”

Lily, her face red and unable to speak, pursed her lips and simply left the compartment.

James cocked his head in question, staring at the door where Lily just disappeared through. “So… that’s a yes, then?”

______________________________

**A/N:** They’ll be at Hogwarts soon enough, kiddos. R&R! Third chapter coming soon. 


	3. The Blow-Up

**A/N** : I had this chapter all written out, and I loved it. But my computer crashed, so I had to get another one, and I lost the next three chapters. I totally hate myself for writing only on the computer and not on paper, or I wouldn’t care. So I had to re-write this from memory.

**_Chapter Three:_ ** _The Blow-Up_

As soon as the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, Lily jumped out and immediately started rounding up the rather scared-looking first years to send them off with Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. All the new students meet up with Hagrid near the edge of the station to head down to the Black Lake, where they cross in small rowboats to get to the castle. Having a hard time trying to track all the first years down, she reluctantly called out for James, who was no where to be found.

“Potter, where the bloody hell are you?” she growled under her breath. After a few minutes of grumbling and corralling, a timid 5th year Prefect came up to her asking if she needed any help with her duties. Smiling brightly, so as not to scare the new Prefect off, she kindly asked the Prefect, a Hufflepuff named Shirley Ravensdale, to help her find all the first years on the platform and bring them to Hagrid. Nodding once, Shirley set off on her first task as a Prefect.

When all the first years were accounted for and under Hagrid’s wing, Lily thanked Shirley and set off to find her friends, and an empty carriage set for Hogwarts.

______________________________

James hopped off the train and immediately started scanning the platform for Lily. When his hazel eyes found her his vision became foggy and the world fell away, a small smile etched on his face; but then was quickly shaken clear when a small group of 2nd years bumped into his side and caught him off-balance. Trying to find Lily again, he noticed she was rounding up small children into a group. Ignoring the exasperated expression on her face, he shrugged and decided she had things under control. Heading towards the carriages James started scanning for his friends now; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

His long strides slowed when he noticed the same group of 2nd years trying to find an empty carriage. Deciding that this was his time to put his Head duties in effect, James quickly straightened his robes and headed toward the huddle.

“Problem, gentlemen?”

The small students were already in their Hogwarts robes; all of them Hufflepuffs. The tallest of the bunch, most likely the leader, cleared his throat and talked with a small lisp and rather quickly.

“Um, we were just trying to find an empty carriage but there isn’t any and me and my friends don’t wanna get separated since it’s our first time riding the carriages that happen to move on their own even though were not complaining we’re just saying it’s weird that they do that and so quickly…”

“Woah.” James held up both hands in mock-surrender. The boy cut off his run-on sentence and snapped his mouth shut. “I get it. They move on their own and it’s all a scary, fun time.” He looked around and started pushing the group of boys toward the closest carriage. “How about this one, eh? This one looks good.”

James threw open the small door and the group of girls stopped their conversation to glare at the intrusion.

“We’re full – oh!” The first girl, a 6th year Ravenclaw that James recognized as Prudence Lowsley, wiped off her sneer to grin widely at James. “Why, James! Hello there. Congratulations on making Head Boy.”

“Thanks, Prudence,” James smiled back. All the girls swooned. “Listen, do you lovely ladies have any more room? That is, if you don’t mind being a bit snug.”

“Oh, not at all!” The girl sitting across from Prudence, another Ravenclaw named Lynette Southway, started scooching towards the window on the other side of the carriage, not caring that she was smashing her friend, Irene Rukin.

Soon, all the girls were scooching to make room, hoping that James sat next to them, all the while still smiling brightly at James.

When there was plenty of room, James slapped his hands together and grinned toothily at the Ravenclaws. “Wonderful! Gents,” he helped the first Hufflepuff into the carriage, in the spot next to Prudence. All the girls’ smiles were erased from their faces.

“But – uh, James!” Lynette shouted through the carriage door, as soon as James slammed it shut when all four boys were safely inside.

“You ladies are lifesavers!” he yelled back, smacking the back of the carriage, signaling for it to move towards Hogwarts. A few more “wait!”s flitted from the carriage until it was out of ear-shot.

James rubbed his hands together, as if he just finished a hard days’ work, and shook his head, his body wracking with laughter.

“Those ‘Puffs are forever in your debt now, Potter.”

Without turning around, James smiled brightly and answered the voice from behind him. “Nah, you think?”

A large hand clapped down on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and look into the face of Sirius Black, who, at the present time, had an incredulous look on his face. “Prongs, you just hooked up four 2nd year boys with some of the hottest girls in Hogwarts. Trust me; they’ll come up to you in the Entrance Hall, ready to kiss your feet.”

“Cut the dramatics, Sirius,” Remus cut in, clapping James on the back as a sign of hello. “those carriage rides are about five minutes long. Any longer and those girls would go ballistic. That’s why they didn’t jump out immediately.” At Sirius’s bark of laughter, Remus rolled his eyes. “Plus, it’s cold out, and it’s a rather long walk to the castle. I don’t think those girls could make it.”

“I dunno,” Sirius weaved his fingers together and stretched his arms out in front of him to pop his fingers. “that Lynette is pretty… long-winded if you know what I mean.”

“Padfoot,” Peter laughed shortly before playfully punching Sirius in the arm. “we always know what you mean.”

“Really? Lynette Southway, huh? When was this, Sirius?” James smirked in amusement, gesturing to the trio to the nearest empty carriage.

“Yep, Lynette Southway,” Sirius had an almost baleful grin on his face, climbing first into the only empty carriage left, followed by Remus, then James and Peter. When Peter slammed the door shut, Sirius continued his story. “Let’s see… it was about… right before Christmas hols.”

“Ah, of course,” James shook his head. “So you can use the hols as an excuse for you two ‘ _drifting apart’_.”

Sirius cleaned his fingernails off on his shirt, and then inspected them, acting nonchalant and causing Remus to snort at his antics. “What can I say? I’m a heartbreaker.”

“Now _that’s_ probably the first truthful thing you’ve ever said, Black.”

The four boys whipped their heads towards the voice, coming from outside the carriage. The door swung open to reveal Millie Clayworth, Lucy Mitchell and, to James delight, Lily Evans.

______________________________

At first the seven 7th years just stared at each other for a few moments, James’ vision instantly becoming foggy again at the sight of Lily. Noticing that James was staring at her, Lily immediately felt uncomfortable, and resorted to her usual glaring. Fortunately for her, James was shaken from his reverie by Sirius’ voice.

“Millie! How lovely to see you,”

Millie smirked, Lucy sighed.

“I just have to say, I _love_ that new hairstyle. It really covers up those horns of yours real well.” The boys snickered. Sirius looked proud of his small joke. 

Millie’s smirk didn’t waver. “Well, I got the idea to grow my hair out when I noticed you grow _yours_ out in order to cover up the _666_ on your skull.”

James couldn’t help it, he snorted. Sirius smacked him upside the head, which made Millie’s smirk more apparent. “Nice.”

“Listen, boys,” Lucy pushed Millie aside with a glare. “Everywhere else is full. Mind a few more passengers?”

“Why, Lucy, _you’re_ much better company than –“

“Yeah, I get it; you and Millie hate each other. So do you have the extra space or not? Because the carriages are off any minute.”

James gave Sirius a pleading look that clearly said _Let them come so I can be with Lily!_ He rolled his eyes.

“Of course you can join us, ladies. Millie.” Sirius nodded harshly at Millie, who ignored him while climbing in beside Remus. Lily smashed in next to her while Lucy sat across from them next to Peter. Shutting the door, they were off almost immediately, towards the castle and the last year of their lives at Hogwarts.

______________________________

“Well, I had no idea that five minutes in a carriage together would blow up like that,“ James whispered to Remus, climbing the steps toward the Entrance Hall.

“Don’t you dare complain, Potter,” Remus snapped, looking harassed. “ _you_ weren’t sitting between them!”

“Come on, you didn’t know they were going to pull out their wands like that.”

Remus winced and pulled up his jumper and shirt, exposing his stomach and a large area infected with a bad case of the Bat Bogey Hex. James let out a low whistle.

“It’ll heal. Who’d’ve thought Millie was that quick.”

“And that the inside of those carriages repel curses so well,” Remus mumbled. “That’s it, as soon as we can, we’re going to lock those two in a room and let them kill each other. I’m getting sick of them going at each other’s throats!”

James shrugged. “I bet they’ll get over whatever’s going on with them soon enough.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t have a severe case of the Bat Bogeys on your chest!”

“Yeah, that too,” James smirked sideways at Remus. He just glared back, softly rubbing his stomach.

“Besides, I couldn’t help you lock them up anyway. In case you forgot, _I’m_ Head Boy now. No more can I lock people up in empty classrooms or… broom cupboards.”

Remus chuckled. “That’s right, Head Boy. You feel any different?”

James frowned slightly, thinking if he really was any different. “Hmmm… Dunno Moony. I mean, I have a lot more responsibilities now –“ He got cut off by Remus’ quick laugh.

“ _A lot more responsibilities?_ Since when did you have _any_ before now?”

“Well, you know…” James’ brow furrowed. “I had to do… homework and stuff. Thinking up new pranks… That kind of stuff.”

Remus smiled. “Oh… Right,” he whispered to himself.

They entered the Great Hall, where most of the student body was already seated, save for the first years, who were still with Hagrid crossing the Black Lake. Thousands of floating candles were lit above the four House tables, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The dozens of ghosts that haunt Hogwarts were floating about and chatting with either the students or the teachers, who were seated at the front of the Great Hall. James glanced around the Hall and noticed that the Headmaster’s seat was vacant. He nudged Remus and pointed it out. Remus shrugged his shoulders.

“Where d’you reckon he is?” 

 “I don’t know, James, all I can think about is food,” Remus replied, grabbing James’ arm when he spotted Sirius and Peter at the Gryffindor table saving them seats. “Let’s go, mate.”

James let himself be steered toward his spot at the table, still keeping an eye on the head table. His attention was directed back to Remus beside him when he started to sit down. Remus let out a harsh grunt and grabbed for his stomach, sliding into his seat slowly. James patted his back consolingly. 

“Are you okay, Remus?”

A 6th year Gryffindor named Olivia Husher, who also happened to be Remus’ crush, leaned toward him from her spot a few seats down, and gave him a concerned look. Remus blushed slightly; giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Sirius, noticing this small exchange, let out a small bark of laughter and smacked Remus on the back, causing him to grunt again.

“Oh, don’t mind ol’ Remy here. He just –“ He lowered his voice a few notches and leaned closer to Olivia, as if divulging a huge secret. “He just ate some funny Bertie Bott’s on the train and hasn’t been feeling well ever since. Those beans make him a bit irregular –“

“Okay!” James interrupted loudly. “Who’s hungry, ‘cause I sure am!” James grabbed Sirius’ collar and shoved him back into his seat. “Shut it, Padfoot,” James growled.

“Relax,” Sirius smiled widely. “Moody knows how to take a joke, don’t you?” Remus said nothing, but his beet-red face said it all. “You know, Prongs, you’ve been Head Boy for half a day and already you’re too uptight.”

“I’m not uptight; I just know when to stop talking. And to stop arguing with a certain _someone_ so my friends don’t get hit with a Bat Bogey Hex!”

“Hey, not my fault. I didn’t throw it.”

“But you provoked her!”

“Shut it!” Peter interrupted. “Here comes McGonagall,” he whispered, gesturing to the giant oak doors, which were opening to let in the Transfiguration teacher and the new students.

The students were led to the front of the Hall, standing in front of the teacher’s table. Also, the famous Sorting Hat stood in front of the students, on a three-legged stool. It just opened its brim to sing the annual Sorting Hat song when James noticed the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was now sitting in his usual spot, which was vacant not five minutes ago.

James nudged Remus’ side, which caused him to grunt again.

“That’s it,” Remus whispered, “I’m locking _myself_ in a broom cupboard, where no one can disturb me.”

“Dumbledore’s here,” James whispered, ignoring Remus’ last statement.

“Well, isn’t he supposed to be?”

“But he wasn’t there before, not just five minutes ago!”

“Why are you all of a sudden obsessed with Dumbledore’s whereabouts?” Remus ground out, going back to rubbing his stomach.

When the Sorting Hat finished his song and began bowing to the applause from the room, James gave up and focused on the Sorting. McGonagall unrolled a large piece of parchment that hit the floor, and started calling out the first years’ names.

“Anderson, Jack!”

A mousy-looking boy stumbled towards the stool and paused to stare at the stool before sitting down. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his straw-colored head and it almost swallowed it whole. All was silent for a few seconds until the Sorting Hat bellowed out “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The Hufflepuff table burst into cheers for Jack Anderson, but paused for a split second when he tripped on his own shoelaces and almost hit his head on the stone floor. When they decided he was all right, they began cheering again and the nearest Hufflepuff helped him into his seat.

“Brocklehurst, Kyle!”

A boy, who looked rather tall for his age, almost ran to the stool and waited impatiently for McGonagall to put the Sorting Hat on him. The hat didn’t swallow his head, but contemplated for a few moments where he should go. Kyle’s legs were shaking from impatience, his lips moving to form the words “Come on, come on!”

“RAVENCLAW!” the hat screeched, like he was being harassed.

The boy grabbed the hat, shoved it into a flustered McGonagall’s hands, and ran to the Ravenclaw table, where he was being welcomed in.

After a few more students were sorted into their houses (“Carrows, Callum!” “SLYTHERIN!”; “Fletchley, Lewis!” “HUFFLEPUFF!”; “Flume, Annabelle!” “GRYFFINDOR!”), James started to tune out the Sorting, and instead focused on Lily Evans, only a few seats up from him. She would clap vigorously with the rest of the table whenever a new student would be sorted into Gryffindor, and clap respectfully for the other Houses. James smiled slightly at this; she’s probably setting a good example for the other students. She is Head Girl, after all.

_And I’m Head Boy._

This thought made him smile wider, knowing that he and Lily would have to spend a lot of time together because of this. A lot of long nights together, patrolling… setting up the Prefect’s schedules. 

He must have had a goofy look on his face, because Sirius kicked him underneath the table, shaking him into attention. “Eh?”

“Oy, Lover Boy, lay off will ya?”

He repeated his last confused noise. “Eh?”

“Lily’s looking at you like she’s going to flay you alive.”

James sat up straighter and sent a smirk Lily’s way, then wavered. Sirius was right; her bright green eyes were aflame with anger. James just waved goofily. Sirius scoffed.

“It’d be a bit more believable if you weren’t drooling.”

James practically smacked himself in the face, trying to wipe off the drool that escaped from the side of this mouth. Blushing from embarrassment, he sunk lower in his seat and tried to be invisible. Lily just stared. She could never get used to James Potter blushing.

“Twycross, Wilkie!” McGonagall’s voice jeered Lily back to the attention of the Sorting. When the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor, she clapped along with all the other Gryffindors, but she chanced a glace at James, who was still red and slouching. She frowned.

“Vance, Emmeline!” The last student, a girl who was rather stately-looking for her age, gracefully walked up to the stool and sat down, her back straight. After about a minute, the Sorting Hat decided she would be good in “RAVENCLAW!” and she took her seat in front of the last open place setting.

After the cheering died down from the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore rose up from his seat, albeit a bit slower than normal. Once again, James noticed this. He was about to nudge Remus but was afraid of getting hexed.

“Welcome everyone! To the first years; we hope you have a wonderful, magical experience here at Hogwarts. To everyone else; welcome back, we have you once again for another year.” A small wave of chuckles passed around the Hall. Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled and scanned the large room over his half-moon spectacles.

“Now would about be the time to tell you all the rules, but all of you had a long train ride and would probably rather have the feast now.” Several cheers of thanks emitted from the students at this. Dumbledore chuckled and waited for them to quite down once more. “I, myself, am rather hungry, so I’ll leave it at this: tuck in!”

As soon as Dumbledore sat down, all five tables were suddenly covered with food. Everyone immediately started grabbing anything and everything that was in sight and piled it on their plates.

“Their plates are too small here,” Sirius said, spitting potatoes everywhere. James sighed with disgust. “Padfoot! Chew, swallow, and then talk!”

“You got potato bits on my plate,” Peter stated simply, frowning down at his perfect plate of food.

“Relax,” Sirius grinned, this time with no food in his mouth. “You already have potatoes on there anyway.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather not it have _your_ saliva on it!”

Sirius just shrugged.

“Already grossing out people, Black? I thought you had to be in the middle of shagging them to do that,” Millie piped in cheekily, swallowing a heaping forkful of chicken and potatoes.

“That’s your job, Clayworth. Why else did Johnny Hughes ditch you for that 5th year Hufflepuff last year?” Sirius shot back.

“Sirius!” Everyone knew that Johnny Hughes was a touchy subject for Millie. They were together for only five months, but they got real close real fast. One day Johnny decided it wasn’t working out with them and he broke it off, leaving Millie completely crushed. The next week, he was spotted snogging a Hufflepuff on the Quidditch Pitch. Rumours spread that they were together before he even broke it off with Millie, which made Millie only more depressed. Only the Marauders knew that Sirius was the one who started the awful rumour, especially since it was never disproved.

Millie just stared. “You just love throwing that in my face, don’t you?”

“Well, you just _love_ throwing Bat Bogey Hexes at _me._ ”

“Actually, that hit _me._ ” Remus piped in.

His comment went unheard. “You are so pathetic, Black. You put others down because it makes you feel better, makes you feel important. You and your stupid friends go around pranking those under you, like bullies that have no lives and even less brains. That’s what you are, a bully!” Millie’s voice raised a few octaves during this, making the rest of the table turn to see what was going on.

“I’m so sick of you thinking you’re so much better than everyone else. I’m so sick of you expecting all the girls to flock around you and kiss the hem of your robes –“

“I don’t _expect_ –“

“Of course, you don’t expect things; you already know they’re going to happen! The question for you is when! Not everyone can be perfect like Sirius Black! Not everyone likes shagging everyone they possibly can and ticking another notch on their belt! There are some people that _like_ being in relationships, _REAL_ relationships.” She stopped shouting and slammed her hands on the table, sending potato and chicken bits flying everywhere and forcing people to duck. “You don’t even know the meaning of the word, Black. How _dare_ you? How _dare you!_ You don’t get to throw Johnny Hughes in my face! You don’t get to even say his _name._ ” At this, Millie pushed herself away from Sirius’ shocked face and ran out of the Great Hall. At this time, the whole Hall was dead silent.

“Oh…” Lucy shot up and went after her, hoping she didn’t get too far. Everyone watched her go, and then turned to Sirius.

“Wha – I didn’t – She went _way_ overboard – Too emotional for their own good…” After failing to stutter out a coherent sentence, he resorted to mumbling to himself. Soon the rest of the Hall went back to eating their dinners. That is, except for the rest of the Marauders and Lily, who were all staring at Sirius.

“Why did you do that?” Remus was the first one to speak, shaking his head and pushing his food around on his plate.

“I didn’t do anything!” Sirius defended.

“Puh!” Lily stopped pretending that she wasn’t listening to their conversation and threw down her fork. “You know Johnny’s a touchy subject for her. You were _there_ when she would cry every night in the Common Room!”

“Yeah!” James agreed, fishing for something interesting to say in front of Lily. Sirius glared at this.

“I guess I never really knew what she was crying about. I tended to try and block her out anyway, I mean, she cried pretty damn loud.”

Lily gaped for a few moments, as if trying to decide if he was even human, and then snapped her mouth shut, turning it into a sneer. “You’re an insensitive pig,” she said simply. She pushed her plate away and stood up quickly, bumping the large table and making the large pumpkin juice goblets to spill over. “I’m off to find Millie. Potter, you can tell the Prefects what to do. Gryffindor password’s _Licorice Wand._ Can you remember that?”

James narrowed his eyes slightly. “I think I’ll manage.”

“Good. Now’s your time to prove you can actually do this job.” With this, she left the Hall, but not before James yelled after her “Oh yeah? I _can_ do this job! Watch me!”

When James settled back into his seat and started eating his dinner, Sirius patted him on the back and smirked sideways. “Nice, Potter.”

“Sod off.”

______________________________

**A/N:** Oh, my gosh! I tried so hard to make this as canon as possible. I mean, HP Lexicon all the way. Some of those first years are mine, some are JK’s. Most are made up but with canon last names, like ‘could be true, but most likely not, since it’s not mentioned anywhere’. Once again, had to re-make this chapter, and in doing so, I have thought up a few more ideas for this fic that I didn’t have before, like Millie and Sirius hating each other. So I’m excited about that. 

R&R! Fourth chapter coming soon, unless my computer crashes again. Don’t jinx it! 


End file.
